Rean Schwarzer
Tachi |orbment_Sen_I_II = Fire, Time |SlashType_Sen_I_II = S |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = — |PierceType_Sen_I_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = — |weapon_Sen_III = Tachi |SlashType_Sen_III = SS |ThrustType_Sen_III = — |PierceType_Sen_III = — |StrikeType_Sen_III = —}}Rean Schwarzer (リィン・シュバルツァー), also known as the Ashen Chevalier '( の ), is the instructor of Class VII at Thors Military Academy - Branch Campus Leeves in Erebonia. As a former student of Class VII and Awakener of Divine Knight Valimar, he became known as the hero who ended the Erebonian Civil War. Background Rean Schwarzer was born in January or February S.1187 as the son of then-Brigadier General of the Imperial Army of Erebonia, Giliath Osborne and his wife Kasia. Childhood During his early childhood, Rean was raised in Heimdallr, where he lived peacefully with his parents. This all changed in S. 1192 when a group of nobles targeted Osborne in an attempt to suppress a commoner-led reformist movement in which he was a prominent leader. During a jaeger raid on his home, Katia was killed and Rean was critically wounded by wooden debris to his chest. In order to save his son's life, Osborne transplanted his own heart into Rean. Several months later, Osborne left Rean outside YmirRean Schwarzer. ''Trails of Cold Steel II., where he was later picked up by Baron Teo Schwarzer. Schwarzer took Rean into his household and raised the boy with his wife Lucia and their three year old daughter, Elise. Since Rean had no memory prior to his abandonment, he did not know whether he was born a noble, commoner, or even an Erebonian to begin with.Phantom Thief B. Trails of Cold Steel Drama CD - Returning Home. This sparked some controversy among the Baron's fellow nobility and many rumors spread about Rean being his bastard son. Nevertheless, the Schwarzers remained a kind and supportive family throughout Rean's upbringing. In S.1196, at the age of 9, Rean experienced a traumatic incident. As a monster approached his adoptive sister, he was overcome by an overwhelming anger. Some sort of power, referred to as his '''ogre power (鬼の力), overtook his consciousness and viciously murdered the beast. Rean began to fear himself. Though he was raised in a loving environment, he felt an immense amount of guilt towards his foster family for being a burden. Eight Leaves One Blade Some time later, Yun Ka-Fai took him in as a pupil, teaching him the Eight Leaves One Blade school of swordsmanship in the hopes that Rean could eventually overcome his fear and master his power. Unfortunately, Rean was unable to do so and Yun Ka-Fai had to cut his training short. After struggling to find a path to follow in life, Rean decided to enroll at Thors Military Academy, in an attempt to distance himself from his foster family and become a soldier in the army. He was placed in Class VII (a class that did not segregate its students based on social standing) and was sent to various locations as a part of his field studies. Ashen Chevalier Shortly before the start of the Erebonian Civil War, Rean and his classmates discover Valimar, The Ashen Knight, in the depths of the Old Schoolhouse. Upon completing the final trial, Rean officially becomes the "Ashen Awakener". After the events of the Erebonian Civil War, Rean is recognized as the Ashen Chevalier, the hero who ended the war. He enters a depressive state due to death of Crow Armbrust and the Empire's growing dominance, but is able to snap out of it with the support of his friends and teachers at Thors. He ultimately makes the decision to serve as a military officer for the Erebonian Army despite having reservations, ultimately doing so for the greater good. In truth, he is actually the son of Giliath Osborne, who abandoned him for reasons currently unknown. Prior to the appearance of the Infernal Castle, Rean had remembered that before being adopted by the Schwarzers, he was dropped off in the snow by a man whose face he couldn't recognize. After Crow's death and Osborne's reappearance, he remembered that the same man who abandoned him was Chancellor Osborne, who confirmed his parentage. Ogre problems After his graduation, he turned down offers to join the military, and instead, in the spirit of his endeavours with Class VII, started working as an instructor at the newly established Thors Military Academy at the age of 19. Following his excellent grades as a student, Rean manages to convey the particulars of his subject, imperial history, with great ease. He closely looks after his students of Class VII. Although he turned down offers to join the Imperial Army of Erebonia, Rean is still urged to accept orders from the imperial government. During these orders, Rean notices that his ogre power becomes gradually stronger. The power became uncontrollable during his participation in the Northern Campaign, after which he decided no longer to rely on the power. In S.1206, Rean slowly regained control over the latent abilities with the power of a pendant he received from Emma Millstein and special training from her familiar, Celine. During the events that lead to the invocation of the Great Twilight, Rean's ogre power becomes uncontrollable and he loses his self-control. He is brought back to his senses by Crow Armbrust, Rutger Claussell and Giliath Osborne. Personality Kind, sociable, easygoing and a modest to a fault, Rean is about as upright as they come. He is incredibly supportive, often helping people (friends or otherwise) with their various problems, often going through extreme lengths to fulfill requests. He is a natural born leader, often taking the initiative when the group faces a problem, relying on his good instincts and deductive reasoning skills to get through them. However, despite putting on a confident front, Rean has shockingly low self worth. He tends to give out harsh criticism of himself, such as when described himself as a "dropout who's never progressed past beginner level" when prompted about his sword style. He is also unable to reconcile the love that his family has for him, often considering himself a to be a burden, striving to one day "pay back his parents" for caring for them, unable to realize that his parents love him unconditionally. He also has a tendency to put others over himself, often to his detriment. Jusis Albarea points out that his tendency to do this comes across as more abnormal than virtuous. He holds himself back when fighting due to the fear of losing control and accidentally hurting someone with his power. He is able to slowly overcome his flaws over the course of both games, eventually learning to accept the love that people have for him and accept his unknown power as an extension of himself. He deeply cares for his sister and is visibly annoyed when Patrick expresses interest in her and has gone on record that he won't just let any man be with her. Rean is surprisingly competitive, often putting his all into winning competitions. He admonishes Group B for their abysmal grade in their previous field study, and spurs them into cooperating by appealing to their sense of pride. He will express dismay when losing to his opponent during minigames. Rean has a fondness for fishing and enjoys snowboarding; he even helped construct Ymir's snowboarding course as a child. If the Unspeakable R costume set is anything to go by, Rean was quite imaginative as a child. Character Notes TL= |-|JP= Crafts Cold Steel= |-|Cold Steel II= Spirit Unification |-|Sen no Kiseki III= Spirit Unification Valimar Cold Steel II= |-|Sen III (normal) = |-| Sen III (2nd Form) = Gallery Sen I= Rean & Alisa (Sen).jpg|Official artwork Rean Schwarzer (Sen).png|Full-length Rean Schwarzer - S-Craft Summer (Sen).png|S-Craft summer Rean Schwarzer - S-Craft Ogre (Sen).png|S-Craft Ogre form Rean Schwarzer - S-Craft Ogre Summer (Sen).png|S-Craft Ogre form summer Rean_-_Menu_Bust_(Sen).png|Menu portrait Rean - Menu Art (Sen).png|Menu art Rean Schwarzer Status (Sen).jpg|Status screen Rean_-_Menu_Icon_(Sen).png|Menu icon Yun Ka-fai and Rean Schwarzer (Sen).png|Memories - Yun Ka-fai and Rean Schwarzer Rean Schwarzer - Early Sketch (Sen).png|Early design Young Rean - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art - young Rean Rean Schwarzer - Vestless & Casual Clothes (Sen).jpg|Vestless & Casual Clothes Rean Schwarzer Uniform Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|School Clothes variations Rean Schwarzer Casual Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Casual Clothes variations Rean Schwarzer Swimsuit Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Swim Clothes variations |-|Sen II= Rean Schwarzer (Sen II).png|Full-length Rean Schwarzer 2 (Sen II).png|Full-length Rean Schwarzer - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Rean Schwarzer Uniform - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Rean Schwarzer Ogre - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Rean Schwarzer Ogre Uniform - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Rean Schwarzer - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Rean Schwarzer Uniform - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust uniform Ashen Chevalier - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Rean the Ashen Chevalier Ending - Visual 9 (Sen II).jpg|Ending visual Osborne Vague - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Osborne leaving Rean in Ymir (vague) Osborne Cleared - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Osborne leaving Rean in Ymir (cleared) Rean & Elise - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Rean and Elise being attacked by a monster Rean 1 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Rean fighting the monster Rean 2 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Rean coming to senses after slaughtering the monster |-|Sen III= Rean Schwarzer - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Rean Schwarzer (Sen III).png|Full-length Rean Schwarzer S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Rean Schwarzer - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft Zoom Rean Schwarzer - Spirit Fusion (Sen III).png|Full-length (Spirit Fusion) Rean Schwarzer - Spirit Fusion S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft (Spirit Fusion) Rean Schwarzer - Spirit Fusion - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft (Spirit Fusion) zoom Rean Schwarzer - Promotional (Sen III).png Rean Schwarzer - SD Model (Sen III).png Rean Schwarzer - Swimwear (Sen III).png|Swimwear model Rean Schwarzer - Casual Clothes (Sen III).png|Casual outfit Rean Schwarzer - With His Mother 1 (Sen III).png|Young Rean with his mother Kasia. Rean - Tachi Sketch (Sen III).png|Tachi Rean - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Screenshot Rean - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Screenshot Rean - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Screenshot Agate - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|A promotional shot of Agate with Rean and Tita. Rean Schwarzer - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Rean Schwarzer - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Rean Schwarzer - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Rean Schwarzer - Initial Proposal 4 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Rean Schwarzer - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Rean Schwarzer - Fine-tuning Sketches 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Rean Schwarzer - With His Mother 2 (Sen III).png Rean Schwarzer - Casual Clothes Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Casual outfit proposal Rean Schwarzer - Casual Clothes Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Casual outfit proposal Trivia * Schwarz(er) is German and means "black". * In Cold Steel, with the exception of 2 dishes, he is only capable of creating dishes that are "average." * As of Cold Steel II, his cooking ability is much more in line with the other party members. References de:Rean Schwarzer Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Imperial Army of Erebonia Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Bosses Category:Sen no Kiseki III Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Eight Leaves One Blade school